Amor Dolor Pérdida
by ninfaffadd
Summary: Isabella Anne Swan se ha convertido en un ser sin humanidad, carente de sentimientos y de interés por la vida. Lo peor de todo es la razón de esto, es la que mueve al mundo: el amor. El amor insolente y doloroso, pero precioso. Todo fue culpa de ella, debió alejarse de él cuando pudo... Pero sólo eran dos niños enamorados. (Basado en una historia real).


_**Hola, de nuevo. Les presento esta nueva historia: "Amor. Dolor. Pérdida". Lo primero que tengo que decir es que esta historia será triste y trágica, con un final horrible. Pero, para que no me odien, haré un final alternativo.**_

_**Otra cosa por decir; está basada en una historia real. Se podría decir que conozco a la persona a la que le sucedió esto. Ella (sí, es mujer) prefiere mantener su identidad en secreto. No quiere que nadie sienta lástima por ella ni nada por el estilo. Antes de narrarme su historia, me dijo, y cito:**_

_**"Chicas y, si hay, chicos, para comenzar; si se preguntan por qué cuento esto, más adelante lo sabrán.**_

_**En esta historia conocerán parte de mi vida y de mí, así que no hay mucho más por decir. Sólo que soy una más de ustedes y que soy muy, muy joven como para haber vivido tanto.**_

_**Tal vez algunos/as, a lo largo de la historia, descubran quién soy en realidad. Algunos dirán "Qué obvia es", la verdad no me interesa. Pero, si lo hacen, y espero que no, les pido que no lo comenten con nadie. Las pocas personas que son "cercanas" a mí —por decirlo de alguna manera—**__**, si no saben ya quién soy, lo descubrirán en un tiempo.**_

_**Pero aún así quiero que mi identidad se conserve anónima.**_

_**Muchas preguntas surgirán en ustedes cuando lean todo por lo que pasé.**_

_**¿Cómo sobreviví? ¿Por qué me sucedió? ¿De verdad hay personas tan viles en el planeta?**_

_**No lo sé, no lo sé y, sí... las hay.**_

_**Debido a mi edad, le pedí a la escritora que alterara sólo un poco las edades, dos o tres años como máximo. Para que no se espanten tanto.**_

_**Este capítulo, y algunos otros, serán un futuro que me preveo. Aún no llego a esa edad, pero es lo que supongo que seré en un tiempo.**_

_**Este Edward tendrá el cabello negro, "él" así lo tenía.**_

_**Si tienen una pregunta, comentario o duda (quejas no, qué aburridas son las quejas), dejen un RR en cualquier capítulo y la escritora me pasará el mensaje, yo les responderé a través de la escritora.**_

_**Por último, les advierto que necesitarán muchos pañuelos y helado, se la pasarán moqueando toda la historia.**_

_**Y... no se encariñen mucho de "él", era hermoso, pero peligroso. Yo lo amé más que a mí misma, y terminé sin alma".**_

* * *

_Febrero de 2015._

Isabella Anne Swan.

Una perra despiadada.

Coraza de piedra.

Una arranca tenía a toda la población masculina de de cabeza.

Con su piel nívea, fríos ojos chocolates, cabello pintado negro azabache, cortado en cientos de capas hasta sus hombros, y planchado exagerado. Delgadas piernas envueltas en ajustados pantalones de cuero, su blusa negra con el signo de la anarquía al frente, sus altos tacones negros. Maquillaje ahumado en color negro, largas uñas pintadas de rojo. Se vestía siempre de esa forma, sin verse como una puta.

Caminar felino, sus tacones resonando por el pasillo de la escuela

Sus labios pintados de carmín sostenían una sonrisa cínica y burlona.

Su mirada fría e impenetrable al frente.

Jugueteaba con su perforación en la lengua.

Todos los chicos la miraban como si fuera un sueño. La chicas con odio.

Isabella tenía la fama de ser una zorra lista y una perra sin corazón. Se había acostado con todos los chicos guapos del Instituto, sólo los guapos... y con algunos maestros. Todos en el equipo de americano la llamaban diosa.

Pero no era como las típicas zorras cobardes, que quieren parecer inocentes, carentes de materia gris, no, eso ya había pasado de moda. Era lista y mucho. En todas sus materias tenía una A+, había ganado varios concursos de narración y era una maestra para follar. Tenía cuerpo de envidia, no muy voluptuoso, pero era alta y no era plástica.

Todos la odiaban por ello.

Las porristas, las zorras descerebradas, los nerds, los flojos, algunos profesores y todas las maestras la odiaban.

Pasó frente al grupito de imbéciles sin cerebro, ellas cuchicheaban entre sí y algo tramaban.

—Hola, estúpida —dijeron a coro las rubias plásticas. Se detuvo.

—Imbéciles —hizo una reverencia y sonrió falsamente—. ¿Qué tal su día de rellenado de labios? Lograron verse como putas, las felicito— una risa fría.

— ¿Qué tal el tuyo? ¿De dónde sacaste esos anillos? ¿De los metales baratos? —dijo Tiffany George, la novia de Jeff, el capitán del equipo de americano. Las otras rieron.

—Déjame ver... los saqué de donde sacan lo que te inyectas en el culo —se rió y las otras cambiaron su expresión. Comenzó a alejarse.

A los cinco segundos después de que pasó junto a ellas, como lo supuso, alguien le arrojó una bola de papel a la cabeza. Obviamente, ella la atrapó antes de que impactara contra su nuca.

Tomó la bola de papel en su mano derecha y caminó hacia Jeff, que estaba junto a Tiffany. Era él quien la había aventado, por lógica, su novia era tan tonta que ni una bola de papel podía arrojar.

Sus ojos se tornaron peligrosos, y su caminar más letal. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de rozarse con Jeff, le dijo con voz profunda:

— ¿Recuerdas, Jeff, aquel día en el que follamos como animales en tu casa? —sus labios casi se rozaban— ¿Cuán maravilloso fue cuando... —asomó su lengua por entre sus dientes— cuando lo hicimos en la cama de tus padres? —él asintió y ella lo besó ferozmente. Tiffany soltó un chillido estridente. Jeff apenas pudo contestar el beso, cuando ella ya se había separado de él. Isabella lo miró con ojos fríos y duros—. Qué bien. Porque yo no lo recuerdo —y él cambió su gesto a uno de furia.

Tiffany estaba a punto de tomar a Anne del cabello, pero Isabella era más rápida. Tomó su muñeca y la dobló hasta que la putilla chilló del dolor.

— ¡Vete al infierno!

— ¿Y de dónde crees que vengo? —la otra se estremeció—. No tientes a la suerte, George, te puede ir muy mal —la soltó y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de ellas, se dio media y vuelta y gritó:

— ¡Se me olvidaba! —y levantó su dedo corazón frente a Tiffany y su séquito.

Ese era el acto final de Isabella Swan, cuando lo hacía, todos sabían que quien se estuviera enfrentando a ella, había perdido.

.

.

.

Pero había una razón por la que ella era así, por la que se comportaba de esa manera tan rebelde e indomable.

Una razón por la que fumaba como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. (Moriría de cáncer de pulmón, su padre había fumado durante toda su vida —la de ella—... Igual no podía importarle menos). Una razón para saber por qué se desaparecía durante días, o llegaba en la madrugada. Una razón por la que lastimara a la gente. Una razón para saber por qué ya no le interesaba la vida. Una razón para saber qué había pasado con su humanidad.

Todo, todo se resumía a alguien.

_Él..._

Él, su compañero, su amigo, su amante, su alma... su todo.

Él, que le prometió el Sol, la Luna, las estrellas y el universo entero.

Él, que pese a lo que juró, se marchó, dejándola sola, sin alma, sin vida y sin ganas de vivir.

Ella debió alejarse cuando pudo.


End file.
